Chase's Crush
by rocker729
Summary: What happens when Allison Grove moves to town and Chase develops a crush.Whats Allisons secret and why is Mr. Davenport acting so strange? Please R
1. New girl

**Hey guys this is my first Lab Rats fanfic so dont laugh if its horrible. I based it around my Lab Rat Oc named Allison...Hope you like it!**

Allison(My Oc)POV

I walked down the strangely empty hallway half listening to the principal talk, I heard that speech way to many times. First of all you probably don't know me, I'm new, and well I'm a bit different but that's another story. The principal is very mean sounding but I've moved around a lot this isn't the first time I've seen a mean principal, I just hope I find a friend here. Come on Allie you know the only reason your here is for that important information from certain people. The principal takes me to this chemistry lab and pushes me in yelling at the teacher that they have a new student. The first person I see is this really cute boy with dark brown hair and the same color eyes. He immediately notices me looking and I see a slight blush on his face. Just then I realize that the teacher had asked my name at least 5 times already.

"Um I'm Allison Grove but you can call me Allie" I say looking around studying the rest of the class. There is a girl with long brown hair talking to this blonde girl that is sitting next to her in front of that cute boy. On the other side of the room is a tall boy apparently trying to figure out how the pencil sharpener works.

"Well Miss Grove please take a seat next to Chase*interrupted*But that's my seat!" The tall boy screamed interrupting the teacher.

"Yes well I was just about to mention that you are now being moved to the front where I can keep a eye on you." Mrs. Moore says, wow I actually learned her name!

"Um...who's Chase exactly?"I ask and everyone looks at the cute boy pointing and he looks straight at me smiling a bit. I walk up taking my seat sitting my books in the corner of the desk.

"Hi." I say kindly smiling and he smiles back.

**Like it?Hate it? ;{P**


	2. Backstory Time!

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter!**

Chase POV~after school in the Lab~

"Um... Mr. Davenport I'm sorry I cant focus on training or anything for that matter right now" I say sitting down on the floor crossing my legs.

"Well I guess we can take a break but normally you never want to take a break. Whats the matter with your brother?" He says whispering the last part to Bree and Adam, but of course I have super hearing so I could hear it. I shake my head putting a shield up so I'm at least practicing something...and so I wont get attacked by Adams spitballs.

"Well there's a new girl in town and Chase has a crush. He was drooling all over her in math, and chemistry, and gym, and every other class since she has like the exact same schedule as him!" Bree states excitedly. I put down my shield standing up about to say something to Bree but Mr. Davenport asks,

"Well whats her name?"Before I can answer Bree shouts in my ear,

"It's Allison Grove."I blush at the mentioning of her name and Adam laughs pointing at a squirrel on the computer screen. Mr. Davenport on the other hand when he heard her name frowned then grabbed money from his pocket saying,

"Hey guys why don't you take Leo and go see a movie?I hear the Giant Zombie scientist lover 2 is out!" As soon as he says that Adam and Bree jump up and down grabbing the money running out. I slowly walk out looking closely at Mr. Davenport. How strange that he knew a excuse that would get all of us out of the lab, Bree the love story, Adam and Leo the giant zombies, and me the scientist part. Somethings up and I will find out whats going on.

Mr. Davenport POV

Wow that was close but that name... Allison Grove...no it couldn't be could it?I get on my computer shutting down the squirrel video Adam had up putting up**(1)**Google. I type in Marcus Grove in the search box and click enter. There are a few articles but one catches my eye its called,

**Best Friends and Partners Quit**

I immediately click it and it has a picture of Marcus and me standing next to one of our first inventions. The article says,

_These two in the picture above are Donald Davenport and Marcus Grove, best friends since they were little they decided to start a company in the invention industry. That is until they recently decided to quit working together after constant fighting over a more recent invention that is top secret. After their fight Grove disappeared while The Davenport company grew bigger and bigger._

I stopped reading and I slammed my computer shut. The truth is that the project was Adam, Bree, Chase, and Allison. Adam, Bree and Chase are real brothers and sister but Allison...well we found...well Marcus found her in the street outside of our lab as a baby just when we started the project. He knew that she was sick by the way she was coughing but the hospitable wouldn't save her. It would take to long he said and he injected some of Chases powers into her turning her bionic. And when they were little Chase and Allie were inseparable...no wonder Chase kept looking at her like that he knew her since they were like 4. But when me and Marcus had that fight he took Allison and some of the bionic project ideas and disappeared. He left me with Bree, Adam and Chase and trying to keep our company alive...without him.

**(1)I DON'T OWN GOOGLE! lol**

**Now you know the truth about Allison Grove and I wonder what she will bring to the plot!Any comments?Please Review!**


	3. Library Meeting

Allison POV

"Yes father" I say as I throw a switch lighting up the room.

"Allison dear who's the enemy again dear?" He asks and I frown because I learned that that cute Chase guy is one of the bionic kids that my father wants me to destroy.

"Mr. Davenport and father the kids aren't that horrible why do you hate them too?"I yell running outside going to the library, the only place that I wont turn into Kylee, that's what I call myself when my commando app gets activated. As soon as I get to the library I know it was a mistake, I see Chase sitting in the corner reading quietly. I walk past him to the poetry books looking for my favorite called,**(insert poetry book here sorry I have no clue what some of those books are called)**

"Hey um Allie?Are you looking for this?" Chase says showing me the book I was looking for. I smile and I nod, he hands me the book and touches my hand in the process and I see a shield surround him and me. He blushes not noticing the shield moving his hand away from my hand. I blush then ask,

"Thanks so Chase since your here what should we do our 3d project on for FCS(Family Consumer Science)"

"How about bedroom safety?" Chase says and I nod. Then he adds," How about you come to my house and we can work on it tonight?"

"Sure are you ready to go?"I ask and I walk up to the desk checking out the book. Chase and I walk out the door and to this huge house. Wow he sure has the life compared to me. When he opens the door he waves his hand gesturing me inside, what a gentleman. Just then a computerized voice yells,

"Oh No NOT ANOTHER ONE!" I see this screen and then I look at Chase.

"I'm so sorry Allie this is Eddie our safe home system but he seems to cause more trouble rather than good!" He says pressing the corner of the screen, and as he does Eddie screams,

"NOOO!DON'T SHUT ME OFF!" After he shuts Eddie off he smiles at me and says,

"You can sit there I will go get my binder." He walks down a long hallway and this guy walks in and...hes Davenport. He looks at ma and says,

"Your alive!Allison I need to know where Marcus is!" He sits next to me looking me straight in the eyes and I whisper my address. I know I shouldn't have told him but I know I can trust Chase and Chase trusts him so I will too.

**Like it?Hate it?Please Review! ;{P**


	4. The beginning of revenge

**I'm sorry for not posting a chapter until now but I had a lot of schoolwork and school comes heres the chapter...**

Mr. Davenport POV

As soon as she told my her address I smiled, the same address that Marcus lived at when we were kids, why didn't I think of that!I grab my coat that was sitting on the chair running out the door as Chase walks into the room. I hop into my car driving to the address, 206 Grove Ridge RD, as soon as I get there I see him sitting on a swing on his porch. Our swing that we would always talk about ideas.

"Marcus I'm really sorry!You have no idea how long I've searched to find you!"I shout getting out of the car running onto the porch.

"And you have no idea how long I've suffered while you grew bigger and bigger!You forgot about me and focused about Adam Bree and Chase, by the way how are the bionic brats doing Allison has grown stronger and soon we will see who is worth running that company of yours!"He shouts and snaps his fingers and people jump out from the bushes at me tackling me to the ground. Then before everything goes blank Marcus says,"We will see and I wonder how long those brats will last with Allison's training."

Marcus POV

Donald is getting dumber by the second, why would he think that I would believe that he cared enough to even look for just wanted fame and when he decided to give MY invention to that little boy(**Chase**) to make better, it ugh I can't think about it anymore.I walk over to my desk grabbing the remote that is sitting in the corner.I press the red button and the T.V. turns on and I can see Chase now I'm in control considering how little Allie's been acting I have to take control of her bionic powers to make her fight.

Chase POV

I really like Allie she's so sweet!I smile at her and she smiles back but then stops and her eyes look like how mine do when I use my bionics, wait she couldn't have bionics could she.

"Chase run!I'm not in control of my bionics anymore my father wants to destroy Mr. Davenport and that means you, Bree and Adam too!Mr. Davenport just went to my father and is most likely being held !"She shouts holding her Allie creates a electro-ball looking at me, her eyes look kind but her bionics are doing something mouths 'I'm Sorry' before she throws the electro-ball at me and I duck, it barely misses my head.I run away down to the lab to get Adam and Bree, Allie following me.

"Adam, Bree Allie has bionics and apparently her father hates Mr. Davenport and is controlling her bionics to attack us!"I shout as I run in but before they can respond Allie breaks down the door and Bree screams.

"Run!"Bree shouts grabbing both mine and Adams wrists running with her super-speed.

**Like it?Hate it?Review and i will post the next chapter! ;{P**


	5. Author Note-Please Read-

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry for not posting recently!And something isnt working with my computer or something because some of the words in the previous chapters i posted are missing.I'm positive that i typed them but I really don't feel like changing them unless you guys want me to fix them, your choice!Please review i hopefully will post the next chapter soon! ;{D**


	6. Mind Control and a sneaky Chase

Chase POV

We finally make it to the address I heard Allie tell Mr. Davenport, 206 Grove Ridge Road.

"What is going on Chase why does Allie have bionics?" Bree asks extremely confused. I look at her and Adam both look extremely confused, well Adam normally looks confused but still!

"I think I can answer that question Bree, you may not remember me the last time I saw you all you were four. Allie was injected with bionics after I found her when Davenport and me started this project, you. Wow it's sad that he never told you any of this, I mean he doesn't treat you like adults, with your power you should be the ones in control!" A man says walking out of the house onto the porch, he's wearing a white button down shirt and black must be Mr. Davenport's old partner, Allie's under his control right now and she will be here soon I can tell.

"He has Mr. Davenport held captive guys we need to stop him!" I shout, but Bree shakes her head.

"He's right Chase why should we let Mr. Davenport control us, we are way more powerful then he is we should be running this show!"Bree says walking up onto the porch, standing next to him. Adam looks back and forth between us then says,

"Yes Chase, our sister is right we go alongside Marcus, he is not the antagonist, Davenport is." That solves it, Adam would never use a long word like 'antagonist' he probably doesn't even know what that means! I look closer at Allie's 'dad' and he is pressing things into a remote, controlling Adam and Bree now too!He must think I'm under his control too, better play along so I can get to Mr. Davenport, and save Allie.

"Yeah you guys are right, team?"I say walking up holding out my hand and they put their hands with mine saying,

"Team." The man walks into the house and I follow Bree and Adam, trying to mimic their motions the best that I can. We walk a few more steps then stop at a jail cell type room, it's pitch black but I can see a figure in there, with my bionics, Mr. Davenport.

"Donald I have a few guests for you, Bree, Adam and your little Chase. Allison will be here soon no need to worry, but since I have them under my control now, who will rise to the top? Chase guard the door, not like he could ever break out though." He says walking away afterwards with Bree and Adam on his tail. When they get out of my sight I turn to the cell whispering,

"Mr. Davenport? Look I know you have no reason to trust me right now but it really is Chase I was able to not be controlled by his device somehow. I really am worried about Allie and I need help!" He looks at me in the eye, then shakes his head, not believing me.

"If it really is you then what is the reason why I created Eddie besides to protect my inventions and home?" He whispers uncertainly.

"Because you were lonely and wanted someone to talk to besides Bree, Adam and me. Also we should really be concerned about Leo the last time I saw him was at the house when Allie was first put under her dad's control." I say back and he smiles, then gets a look of extreme concern.

"Ok help me out of here, use a small electro ball to cut through the bars." He says urgently.


	7. Leo's here and warnings begin again

Chase POV

I do as he says and when all the bars are cut he breaks them off, running out grabbing my wrist. He drags me down the hall to the front door, then outside to the bushes that line the edges of the is his car hidden in the bushes, he points for me to get in running to the other side.

"We need to get back to the house and rescue Leo, then we need to get Allie away from that guys and WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?AND WHY DON'T I REMEMBER I HAVE A ENDLESS MEMORY BASICALLY SO WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"I say-well shout- at him getting in the car.

"This isn't the best time for that, I'm sorry i didn't tell you but i had to delete Marcus from your memory.I looked for him for years, then i deleted him from all of your memory, i thought he just didn't want to be found so i let was on of the worst mistakes of my life and about Allie, i deleted her from Bree and Adam's memory not yours two were to close to do that. Now lets go get Leo, before he does something stupid, or he gets hurt, or both!" Mr. Davenport says starting the car driving out of the bushes, onto the road.

Marcus POV

"This isn't the best time for that, I'm sorry i didn't tell you but i had to delete Marcus from your memory.I looked for him for years, then i deleted him from all of your memory, i thought he just didn't want to be found so i let was on of the worst mistakes of my life and about Allie, i deleted her from Bree and Adam's memory not yours two were to close to do that. Now lets go get Leo, before he does something stupid, or he gets hurt, or both!" Donald says driving away. I watch him and Chase drive away on the T.V. That Chase he thought i didn't know that i wasn't controlling him, he was wrong.I'm not sure why i was unable to control him but I will be fine.I check the remote and it says that Allison is no longer under my control, strange, maybe it's because of their bionics, but Bree and Adam are still under my control, so it might just be that specific set of bionics. Slamming the remote on my desk i sit in my chair, thinking. Wait Donald said something about saving this Leo person, why don't i help them find him faster, it will help my plan continue without spiraling completely out of control.

Leo POV

I sit in the lab messing with wires, occasionally getting girl walks in, she has dark brown wavy hair and lightly tan skin, and she is really cute!Wait think Leo why is she in the Lab?

"I suggest backing up, I'm not sure if I'm still under my dad's control or not, is Chase still here?" She asks and I shake my head backing up.

"Why are you here?Why do you need Chase?Why would you be under your father's control?"I say really fast and i hear Eddie laughing.

"She, is Allison, or Allie, and SHE HAS BIONICS YOU IDIOT, LEARN HOW TO PAY ATTENTION!Oh and stay right there, i want to see someone get blown to bits today!"Eddie says laughing his head chuckles and says,

"Look i won't hurt you on purpose, but i really need to find Chase he can help me find out what's going on." Just then Bree runs in glaring at me, then she grabs my arm with a death-grip dragging me to the elevator.

"Um Bree where are you taking me?"I shout and Allie runs and creates a electro-ball knocking Bree down, pulling me away from her. I shout, "What are you doing to her she's my sister!"

"No not right now she is, my father was Davenport's old partner and he has Bree and Adam under his control, Chase is telling me through my bionics.I'm not sure why my father wants you but in any case right now you need protected. Chase and Davenport will be here in 5...4...3...2...1."Allie says tying Bree's wrists behind her back with wires. Chase runs in grabbing Allie, pulling her into a hug, while Bree struggles on the floor.

"I will get you Donald, just remember I have two pieces of OUR project, with more variety of bionics.I will get you Donald, and Allison, be warned you are now the enemy as well, and you will regret ever caring about that little boy, Chase."Bree shouts, but it's not her voice, its more robotic and lower She runs out using her bionics, leaving us to wonder when Allie's dad will strike next.


	8. Bree still has her mind?

**Hey so sorry for the late update, school has been hectic. Oh thank you to the two people who reviewed!**

**Update-I am updating right now. :)**

**xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx- Thank you! :)**

**I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters, the only things I own are this story line and my Ocs(Allie and Marcus)**

**Now on with the chapter! :)**

Chase POV

I feel my bionics getting stronger by the minute, after what Marcus said, he will not hurt Allie. Not now, not ever. A shield surrounds me and I look at Allie, she is standing next to me in the shield crying.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Chase."She whispers and hugs me. No, it's not her fault, it's Marcus' fault he is the one who forced her to do this.

"Earth to Chase? Hello? Major crisis happening right now, mass destruction, possible death of your siblings?Ring a bell?" Leo shouts through the shield. Allie shakes her head putting the shield down then sitting next to the computer.

"Leo what are we suppose to do, we can't exactly fight him, and we can't hurt Bree and Adam." I say sitting next to Allie.

"A plan, we have more brainpower than them, they may have strength and speed but with a strong plan we can get them back." Allie says smiling at me.

Bree POV

What is going on?Why am I running away from the house and why can't I control my body?Chase?Adam?Allie?Leo?Mr. Davenport?ANYBODY?I make it to Allie's dad's house, walking right in. Adam is standing there with a blank stare on his face, but it seems lifeless, empty.

"I failed you, what do we do now?"I say, but I didn't want to say anything. I just want to run but I must be under someone's control or something. Wait that's it mind control, Allie's dad must have mind control!

Mr. Davenport POV

I look over at Chase and Allison, they are laughing and smiling together just like they did when they were little. Back to the topic at hand though, how to get Adam and Bree back? Ugh, I have no clue! Marcus knows that I break under certain amount of pressure, he was the one who tried to help me break that fear. Think Donald think!

**What do you think the plan will be?Please Review!**


	9. The Plan

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rats, just my characters Allie and Marcus. :)**

Leo POV

Ugh, this plan won't work! I stand outside Marcus' house, waiting for someone to find me. I've been standing here for like an hour, and nothing, great plan Chase! Finally Marcus steps outside, smiling strangely at me, in the window beside the door, Bree's face appears.

"You are so predictable Donald, sending the one I was originally after to hurt you to me.," He says, shaking his head sadly. I guess he doesn't realize that my dad has nothing to do with this, he's still in the lab trying to figure out a good plan, this was all Chase.

"Father?," Allie asks, walking up the driveway. Her eyes are red and it looks like she was crying. Then she adds, " I'm sorry, you're right, they are evil even Chase." Marcus smiles at that, grabbing Allie's wrist, then mine dragging us both inside. A person grabs me from behind with a tight grip, on both of my arms. Adam. Around me is seeming a normal living room, couch, chair, TV, until Marcus presses a button on a remote and the TV and walk turns to the side, revealing a staircase. Down the creepy stone stairs we go, torches lighting the way. Allie is in front of me, walking down naturally, she must have been down here a lot when she trusted her father.

"So, Allison, you believe me now that you have seen how they act? I am helping Adam and Bree, but Chase my dear he is to far gone to save. He has most of Donald's trust, and that makes him stronger then the other two.," Marcus says to Allie, then adds to me, " You will just be a bit of bait in my battle, Leo."

Bree POV

Leo walks down that weird passage with Allie, her dad and Adam, leaving me here alone. I'm forced to sit here because of the mind control, but why can I think freely? It's really weird. I close my eyes, trying to think, and I feel myself becoming free, like a weight is being lifted off my shoulders. I stand , without the mind control, running outside, back to the lab, back home. As soon as I make it back, Mr. Davenport is sitting there with his head in his hands, Chase nowhere to be found. Where could he be? Mr. Davenport turns around, looking at me like I'm going to attack him.

"Bree? Is it really you, or are you under Marcus' mind control? Wait answer me this; What happened on Chase's 6th birthday because of bionics?,"He stutters quickly.

" Adam started yelling at me about how I'm apparently annoying and my bionics acted up, causing dust to go everywhere, making Chase's super-smell go haywire. Then out came Spike.," I say, and he smiles.

Chase POV

I hide outside of Marcus' house, watching carefully for the signal from Allie and Leo. So far the only thing was Bree running out, to somewhere, but she's being controlled right now. Unless if Allie got to the remote, hopefully she did, but it hasn't been that long.

"You thought your plan was full-proof didn't you Chase? Well you were wrong."


End file.
